


Red

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: There's a target painted right on a medic's armor.





	Red

You know there’s a target painted on your armor.  The red symbol of a medic marks you out like a tracer round for any Separatist who knows what they’re doing.  Take out the medics, and you can take out the support structure for a whole company.  

That doesn’t stop you, or the rest of the medics.  For all the danger, you have a duty to your brothers.  Your lives come second, they always do.  You’ve stood in between your patient and droids, Separatists, Kaminoans, officers, and you’ll keep doing it until they put a blaster bolt in the target on your back.

There have been suggestions that you scrub the symbol off your armor - it would be safer, but you know the comfort that seeing the bright red paint can bring your brothers, even if you aren’t able to save them.  You’ve seen the relief in their faces, that someone who can  _ help _ is there, that their pain will be eased, that they’re  _ safe _ , even if mortars are still flying, and blaster bolts are still thick and fast overhead.  It means more than just a symbol for them, more than just paint, more than just the target that it is.  

So for all the danger to you, you put on your red-painted armor and you run out onto the field with everyone else.  You do it for them.  You swore your life to saving those of your brothers, and if that’s the sacrifice required, you’re willing to make it.  


End file.
